Alpha Week 6
League of Legends Week 6 Champions ; * ** Corrected tooltip errors for its buff. ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 480. ** Base health increased to 500 from 480. * ** Tooltip now show the proper ability power bonus. * ** Damage per bounce increased to 100 from 85. * ** Damage increased to from . ; * : ** Cooldown changed to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Can no longer break "net" effects such as . * ** Corrected tooltip errors. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Heal amount increased to from . ** Now has an ability power ratio. * ** Renamed from . ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Heal amount increased to from . ; * ** Corrected tooltip errors. ; * ** Added a new particle effect. ; * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Movement speed reduction increased to 40% per second from 23%. ** Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% per second from 23%. Items * Cost increased to 1850 from 1550. * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. * Combine cost reduced to 350 from 600. * Total cost increased to 3975 from 3775. * Cost increased to 415 from 350. * Combine cost increased to 600 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 18 from 20. * Chance on-hit to slow the target increased to 25% from 18%. * Slow amount increased to 40% from 25%. * Armor reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * Renamed from . * Cost increased to 975 from 825. * Damage return increased to 20 from 18. * Combine cost reduced to 200 from 600. * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 65. Summoner Spells * Cast range increased to 1100 from 800. * Sight radius reduced to 1650 from 1800. * Movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 20%. * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75. * Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. * Cooldown reduced to 360 seconds from 420. Masteries * Movement speed bonus on reduced to 10% from 15%. General * Archer minion health increased to 280 from 260. * Melee minion health increased to 445 from 425. * All champions now get an additional 20 health per level. * Turret stats will not scale as the game progresses. * Attack move now functions correctly. * Improved path-finding when chasing units. * Added shortcut in the start menu for submitting logs. * Improved chasing around corners. * Resolved an issue where right clicking an enemy in Fog of War had not effect. * skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. * Minions no longer give half gold and experience when you have lost an inhibitor. HUD Changes * Fixed bugs with cooldown timers not matching the UI, which could put you in bad states sometimes where it looked like you could cast a spell that had not yet cooled down. * Fixed the issues with items that reduced cooldown not being reflected in the HUD. * The Esc key now closes the chat box, and erases any text in it. * Fixed an issue with in-game health bars disappearing when you hovered over a player in the HUD. * Tooltip positions improved. * Fixed an error with announcement messages appearing overlapped on the screen. * Announcements now have icons for towers and minions. * Disconnect messages have improved aesthetically. * Shop should no longer overlap with the camera lock/unlock button, causing people to press it accidentally. * Maximum camera distance increased by 6.5% Category:Patch notes zh:内测第 6 周